Silent Love
by PaperFromAshes
Summary: This is a Kanata Hongo Love Story. Completely FAKE. Hope you like it:
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Author's Note: This is a Kanata Hongo love story. For those of you who don't know him, he is a HOT, Japanese actor. Most of the characters in here are made up, well, not including Kanata of course. This is NOT a real story. It will be told mostly in 1st person, with the point of view of either the main character or Kanata, unless I am in the kind of mood where I want to write in third person. Also, _italics_ are flashbacks/memories, or when someone is mouthing something and not really saying it aloud...you'll see why I need this when you read the story. Enjoy. =D

I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Kanata ask. Yes, it's true. That was the one and only Kanata Hongo that I was living with. You know, the one that girls on the streets swooned and giggled over all day long?

I didn't do anything. I just laid my head on my pillow, and stared up at the ceiling. My body was laid lazily across my bed, in a spread eagle formation. Memories were flashing through my head- the ones that had gotten me in this situation in the first place.

_I was walking home through the park from singing classes, listening to my Ipod. Next to me, a group of slacker boys were carelessly playing baseball. The person up to bat was swinging his bat recklessly, with a lose grip. I walked past them, until they were about a few meters behind me, not having a care in the world. Nor did I know, at that time, that a famous actor was watching me curiously from a hidden bench on a hill above the park that no one could see from this angle. Then, the noise suddenly ceased, and all I heard was the music in my Ipod. But, I still didn't notice anything, not until someone shouted, _

_ "Hey! WATCH OUT!" _

_ I turned around just in time to see a full size, heavy, bat flying towards me. I instinctively leaned back, but I still felt a huge blow to my chest, knocking the air out of me. Blackness was taking over me, and the last thing I saw were the boys wincing and running away, and a concerned looking person running towards me. Although it was only a glimpse, I could remember everything. He had black hair, black eyes: obviously Japanese. He was extremely skinny, maybe 18 years old, and probably around 170cm (5ft 7). I had to admit, he was cute, and I could've sworn that I knew him from somewhere. But, at that moment, my head was too woozy to remember; I could've seen my mom and not know who she was! Finally, unconsciousness came over me, and I fell into a deep sleep. _

KANATA'S POV

I sighed as I heard no answer. It had been like this ever since that day...that day that had changed her life, and most of mine. It was the day that I had fallen in love.

_Wind brushed my hair as I sat in my bench. It was private, and I had stumbled upon it one day while running from the paparazzi. The view was perfect up here. I could see the whole entire park, and no one notices me. I smiled to myself, and then I saw her. She was probably around my age, with black hair. She was so beautiful it made me catch my breath. She was walking with her eyes closed, listening to her Ipod through earphones. A heavenly smile was placed on her face. I could practically feel sparks flying when I looked at her. I knew it right then and there. She was the one. _

_ But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something else. A group of boys, maybe a year or two younger than me, were playing baseball. As a player myself, I felt angry at them, and how they were abusing the concept and swinging the bat around loosely. One boy stepped up to the plate, twirling the bat around and around in a circle. Finally, on one of the rotations, he lost the grip and the bat went flying. _

_ Now, if there was no one around but me, I would've stayed in my place, too shy to go and confront them. But, I knew that we weren't alone. There was someone else in the park, only a few feet in front of them. I heard them shout, but I was too busy rushing down to see if it hit her or not. I heard the bat clang on the ground, and I saw that she was down, too. I scowled at the boys, who were running away, but I was too concerned to be totally angry. _

_ She was unconscious when I got there. There was blood, too. I was no doctor, but from her small gasps of air, the bat seemed to have hit her square on the chest. Without thinking of the trouble it would cause me, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed 3 numbers: 911. _

(Hours later)

_I sat nervously outside the emergency room. I didn't bother going home. Finally, the doctor came out. I stood up a little too quick, and ask about her. The first thing he said was, _

_ "She's fine...well, mostly."_

_ "What do you mean, mostly?!!" I almost screamed. _

_ "You'll have to see for yourself." He gestured with his hand to the room. I started to walk, but he held me back. I sighed impatiently, eyeing him to get on with it. _

_ "First of all, how are you related to her? Brother?" he asked, eyebrows raised. _

_ "No...Err...a friend." I said._

_ He nodded slowly, and continued, "Second of all, are you Kanata Hongo?"_

_ I sighed. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later._

_ "Yea...autograph?" I asked warily._

_ The doctor all of a sudden became happy dandy and nodded eagerly. I signed his paper, and rushed in. _

_ She was sitting on the bed, head barely propped up against a pillow. There were tubes on various places on her body, and her breathing was still raspy, but otherwise, she seemed fine. She raised her head to look at me, and a confused expression crossed her face. _

_ "Umm...are you okay?" I asked, my coyness coming over me. _

_ She didn't say anything._

_ "I'm Kanata Hongo...I saw the ...accident and brought you to the hospital."_

_ At first, she didn't move. Then, a look of surprise flashed on her face...I guess she knew me too. She opened her mouth as if to speak, and stopped. _

_ "So, ah, are you okay? That was a hard blow in the chest." I asked again, awkwardly. _

_ She blinked a few times, and then reached at the table next to her bed. She took a notepad and a pencil and scribbled something down. I was confused. She handed it to me and it read:_

_ I'm Suzuki Aiko. I'm fine...ish. Are you really Kanata Hongo? The famous actor?_

_If you are, what are you doing here?_

_ I read it quickly and nodded. _

_ "Well, I was just around the park. It was my day off so..."_

_ She bit her lip, and motioned for the notepad. I gave it to her. _

_ Oh. Thanks..._

_ Then, I asked, "Are you mute?" It was very straightforward, quite the opposite of how I usual talked, but I couldn't think of another way to say it. _

_ At first, anger flashed in her eyes, but then she nodded sadly and wrote,_

_ Ask the doctor. He'll explain everything. You don't have to do this, you know. They already called my parents. They'll be here soon. _

_ "I don't mind." I said. "And, well, just so you know, you don't have to write anything down when you talk to me. I took a class before on how to read lips." I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. _

_ She raised her eyebrows, and mouthed: Really?_

_ I nodded. I could've sworn she looked slightly happier. I smiled back and said,_

_ "Be right back." _

_ She nodded, and I walked out of the room, searching for the doctor. Luckily, he was in the same hallway. _

_ He seemed to know my questions because he said, _

_ "The ...bat...hit her near her lungs. It's really unfortunate, but she has become mute. It will most likely not last forever, but at least right now, there will be no way she can talk."_

_ Something caught in my throat. _

_ "...When...when do you think that she can...get her voice back?" I whispered. _

_ "I don't know." _

_ We both stood there in a awkward silence. Finally, the doctor seemed to get my mood and said,_

_ "Well, her parents are waiting in the front lobby. They would like to speak to you."_

_ He looked at me as if that was a bad thing. I nodded and walked to the lobby. Two people were waiting for me. One, her mom I guessed, had the same black hair and wore designer clothing. Her dad was wearing a business suit. The air seemed very formal. _

_ "Kanata Hongo?" asked her dad, reaching his hand out._

_ I took it and nodded. _

_ "I'm Suzuki Dai, Aiko's father."_

_ "And I'm her mother, Suzuki Kimiko."_

_ I just stood there like an idiot. Suzuki Dai? The one and only owner of a large line of businesses?_

_ They chuckled at my expression and said,_

_ "Well, I'm sure that more people know than me."_

_ I wanted to slap myself. What was I doing? Making a complete fool of myself in front of one of the most powerful men in Japan, that's what. _

_ "So, if my sources are correct, you are taking a break from your acting career?" Dai-senpai asked. _

_ I nodded._

_ "And, you are the one who saved Aiko?"_

_ I nodded again, unable to form even one word. How pathetic. _

_ "Well, the doctor told me that your manager wanted you to do some community service to help Japan...and your reputation?"_

_ "...Yea." I said. Thank goodness! At least I wouldn't look like a silent dupe._

_ He nodded as if he expected this answer no matter what. _

_ "Well, we'd like for you to take care of Aiko."_

_ At that moment, I think that I was looking like a silent dupe again._

_ He continued, seeing I wasn't anywhere near to speaking,_

_ "You are now 19, correct? That means you can be a legal guardian. Aiko is only 17, because her birthday is in the summer. I already spoke to your manager. He says all we need is your "yes", and we'll have everything taken care of. Of course, you can live in a house that I already bought for Aiko, when she turns 18."_

_ I managed to stutter a, "Why me?"_

_ "Well, as you can see, my wife and I are busy people. We could never really take care of Aiko. It was mostly a babysitter that we hired, so Aiko practically raised herself You won't have to do much.. Besides, you can read lips. We can't." He motioned to him and his wife, as if that explained everything. _

_ My first instinct was to say no and run. But, then I started to think. I could live with her. It was selfish of me, but after a few minutes of awkward silence, I nodded. _

_ Dai-senpai seemed extremely relieved._

_ "Okay, I'll tell Aiko. Kanata-kun, please take good care of my daughter."_

And, here I was, standing outside the door of a very stubborn Aiko.

AIKO'S POV

"Come on! Open the door, Suzuki!"

I winced at his nice voice. I could practically imagine puppy dog eyes to go along with it.

Yep, that's right. I'm Aiko Suzuki, daughter of the rich CEO, Suzuki Dai. I just graduated high school, and is 17. My birthday is August 16. I'm mute...well after that incident, which ruined my singing career. Yes, I do sing. And no, I'm not horrible at it. I'm living with Kanata Hongo...and hating it.

Well, that's the first chapter. I don't think the following chapters will be this long though. Anyways, I'll try to update soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Go Away!

Authors Note: Don't forget- _italics_ are used when someone mouths something and doesn't actually say it aloud. Or, the usual, when someone stresses the word.

"Suzuki?" he asked.

I groaned inwardly. He just made it all the harder by being nice. All the harder to hate him, that is.

Now, you probably wonder why I hate this guy so much, if he's being such a Mr. Nice Guy. Well, let's look at it this way:

My parents ditched me after I became mute; leaving me some 19 year old dude that I barely knew to take care of me like a permanent babysitter.

Get it? No? You'll see.

I reluctantly cracked my door open a tiny bit, and poked my head through.

"_What?"_ I mouthed irritably.

"Ahh...err..." he stammered. Maybe he was taken aback by my poisonous expression, I don't know. To tell you the truth, I wasn't in a very good mood right now. And that was an understatement. That was like saying the sun was _warm._

I raised my eyebrows, starting to think this was a waste of time.

"Dinner." He managed to blurt out. I think he blushed too.

Dang. It was a really cute face too. It took all of me to not open the door fully and say I was really sorry. But, some part of me wanted to keep going like this. I had done this charade for a week. Being in my room all the time, being grumpy when I was with him, making life pretty darn hard. Why, you ask? Hmmm...Well...

Kanata-kun upset and frustrated= quit job= parents have to come back= happy me.

Well, I didn't think it out all that much. My mind just quickly calculated it, and I followed without having a chance to think. But, there were times, times like this, when my heart argued. I felt guilty, and sorry for him.

Yet, I just couldn't stop. It was like when you first opened that bag of candy- you couldn't stop until you finished it. Okay, maybe that's a bad example considering the fact that I didn't want to do this. Maybe, it's like when you bowl. The ball won't stop until it reaches the end, and hits the pins. I wouldn't allow myself to stop something that I had started until I reached my goal. That was supposed to be a good thing, people said. Guess they never thought of a case like this.

"_Oh_." I paused after a moment of thought. "_You want me to make it?"_

This I mouthed without any peevishness. I actually loved to cook. That made it quite impossible for me to be annoyed at him whenever I had to make dinner. I was one of those housewife types of people- the one that cooked and cleaned and took care of the children. Not that I wanted to be that. It's just coincidence that I like the same things. My dad thought otherwise. He thought that I was pretty much useless, always having someone by my side no matter what the situation. Ah, but that's another story we'll get to later.

That made it quite impossible for me to be annoyed at him whenever I had to make dinner.

"No, I made it tonight. You always seem upset...I thought it might cheer you up with a break from all that work." He said with a hopeful smile.

So, here was that two-mixed-emotions-going-at-war-with-each-other thing again. One made me want to do that annoyed face again- for real this time. Yes, I mean it. I really do _love_ to cook. The other one wanted me to be grateful and happy, and give in to that unfairly cute smile.

I think I settle for in-between those two.

"_Oh. Thanks...I guess_." I opened the door fully, and brushed past him. I felt him following me wordlessly. When I got to the dining table, my jaw dropped.

_My_ type of dinner was something usual like rice and chicken. _My_ food was typical, made in some sort of bento box. _My_ decors were...well I didn't even bother to do decorations.

Apparently he thought differently.

_His_ type of dinner was like a fancy restaurant- filet, steak, the kind of nice, yummy rice that was only used in formal occasion etc. _His_ food was extraordinary, no doubt that it was imported from some exotic, rich country. _His_ decors were...well...amazing! My god, is that a freaking _candle_? I swear if he wasn't an actor, he would've made a fortune in restaurant business. And, I knew fancy restaurants. My family almost ate every night out at one- probably why my cooking was so plain- due to my father's ridiculous income.

And so, I just stood there like an idiot, not able to say a word...literally.

"Umm...too much? I barely cook so whenever I do, I like to take my time with things." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. I turned around to him and mouthed,

"_No, no. It's wonderful! Much better than anything I'd ever do-"_

Then, I reminded myself of my goal. Okay, time to get myself back on track.

I stopped to collect myself, making sure I had control of every part of my body.

But, I didn't talk back quickly enough. Before I could get my mind fully changed, he broke into a real smile and said quite happily,

"Really? Thanks." He seemed relieved.

I whipped back around to the beautiful dinner before my mouth could betray me anymore. I sat down in my seat and looked hungrily over the food.

"I thought we could have an American dinner today. Your dad told me you lived in America for some of your life?" he asked.

The question was normal enough, yet strained.

I just nodded. I preferred not to talk...well mouth things these days. It only reminded me of that _week._

"Oh. How long?"

"_5 years. I can speak English as well as I can speak Japanese now."_

"Cool..."

The dinner continued in this awkward manner. The food was excellent, but the conversation was....ehhh....well it was normal, but tension rose high in the air.

Well, then he asked about _that_ and the tension just kind of exploded everywhere a million pieces.

I didn't answer this time. I just stared at my plate and huffed in anger.

"Oh. Gomen...it's still a touchy subject." He said quickly.

I didn't look up.

He sighed.

"Why do you hate me like this, Aiko-kun?"

I just glared straight at him, scribbled a note, and stormed out of the room.

KANATA'S POV

I groaned in frustration. What was I doing wrong? Okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked that question, but she didn't have to leave like that!

I got up, picked up the note, and left the plates stacked on the table. Luckily, Aiko-kun still did a lot of the housework around here. It didn't seem to bother her.

But, really? Was I so bad compared to doing chores around the house all day? Apparently.

I opened the up the note that I had unwillingly crumbled in my hand.

_I want my parents BACK._

Don't worry, it'll get more interesting. I just need to do all that introduction stuff first. :)


End file.
